Masked Monkey
by secretagent1
Summary: Adam Taurus captures Sun Wukong, imprisoning him as his personal slave. Now, it's time for Adam to teach Blake what it means to have someone you love betray you. He WILL put a mask on that monkey no matter what. He will make him not a loyal member..but a loyal slave. Centers around the White Fang plot. Post Volume 4. No Salem. WARNING: VERY HARDCORE YAOI, BOY X BOY, NONCON, BDSM.
1. Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in any way.**

 **So, I know Sun and Adam have never met in the actual show, and honestly, I don't think Sun even knows who Adam is. But for some reason, thinking about their possible interactions just intrigues me so much. I don't SHIP SHIP it, because they've never even met, but I like the idea of it. This is my take on a post-volume 4 development. No, I don't think this is something that's actually going to happen in the show.**

 **Also, if you're reading this in the future, this was written before Volume 5 came out, which is why I say Sun and Adam have yet to meet(as I'm sure they'll meet each other in Mistral in Volume 5).**

 **And also, yes, the title of this fanfic is Adam and Sun's ship name. Boo me for not being original, I liked it.**

 **WARNING: BOY X BOY ACTION, HARDCORE YAOI(duh), 'LIGHT' TORTURE, BDSM, NONCON, SWEARING, aaand maybe some OOC-ness. If this story ends up offending you and you're convinced I left some sort of warning out then by all means tell me, otherwise, I think you get the point by now.**

* * *

 _"Just go!"_

 _"But Sun-"_

 _"I'll be fine, take him and get out of here, now!"_

 _"Sun! Sun!"_

Sun's eyes shot open suddenly in an alarmed and panicked manner. The first observation he made was the sound and feeling of his heart beating against his chest and the tenseness in his body. He was on high alert and in panic mode; but he couldn't remember why for the life of him. He swallowed the saliva that he hadn't even realized had been accumulating in his mouth as he looked around to take in the room.

That's when he found that he could only move his head around to look. His wrists were chained together to the ceiling so that his arms were straight above his head, and to make matters worse, he was hanging from the ceiling. His ankles were also chained into the ground with his legs apart so that he couldn't move; he was completely suspended in mid-air by the chains.

He tugged his wrists and ankles, trying to test the strength of the chains, and instantly regretted doing so. His bit his lower lip as sharp jabs of pain struck through every corner of his body. Okay, so it was a bad idea to tug at chains that were literally suspending you in mid-air. Of _course_ the handcuffs were tight. That wasn't the only source of the pain, though.

Sun winced as he looked over the bruises that covered his entire body. If he was injured that meant he had no aura, and without aura he definitely couldn't break through chains of this strength. Sure, he was ripped(usually he was pretty modest about it, honest!), but the cuffs and chains were too tight. Even if the chains weren't impressively strong, he could feel how worn out his body and muscles were. He didn't have the strength to do anything more than merely tug against the chains. Attempting to use his semblance was obviously out of the question.

The room was pretty plain. There wasn't much additional information to gather from what he could see. It was exactly what he'd imagine a prisoner cell to look like. Gray and empty. Although it did seem slightly less dusty than prison cells from movies. That was a plus.

While all this was good information, Sun screwed his eyes shut and let out a deep sigh. Okay, so what _happened_? He tried recalling everything. He remembered him and Blake had raided the White Fang's main facility after her father had been kidnapped by them. They'd managed to break him out, but before they could escape...

Sun's eyes slowly opened again as it all came back to him. Right. Before they could escape... _he_ showed up. The man Sun had only heard about in stories from Blake. Adam Taurus. Blake had managed to escape with Ghira thanks to Sun staying behind.

 _Man, this blows. Feels sweet getting to play the hero 'till you get stuck in a situation like this, huh. Well, if they wanted me dead they would've killed me by now. They probably still want to get information out of me, which works in my favor. As long as I stay useful I can survive long enough to escape._

Sun's tail tapped against his back at a steady rhythm; one of his habits that he fell into whenever he would go into deep thought.

 _Seeing as my body is still this fatigued, I'd say I've only been chained up for one or two hours. My aura will be coming back to me, but I doubt they'll give me a chance to replenish my energy completely. I guess I should expect a visitor soon._

As if on cue, Sun heard voices from right outside the single door in the room on his left side. There were some voices of members of the white fang, but then a deeper, more sinister voice spoke. Sun immediately recognized the voice of Adam Taurus.

"That won't be a problem. If the primate's still dozing off, I'll just wake him up." With that, the door opened, and Sun squinted at the sudden intrusion of light. Three figures stepped into the room before the door shut, returning the room to its solid gray hue. Sun's eyes returned to normal, narrowing once he saw who had entered.

"Well, well, if it isn't Adam Taurus himself. Oh, and of course, his two loyal foxes. To what do I owe the honor?" Sun said sarcastically, hardly in the mood for his usual light humor or playful banter. He had no interest in being warm with these guys. Adam walked until he was directly in front of Sun with Fennec and Corsac following.

"You speak bravely for somebody who's helplessly tied up. Something tells me you aren't the brightest banana in the bunch if you can't read your own situation." Sun grinned in what he hoped was an intimidating way.

"'banana', huh? How original. Not like I've ever heard that one before! You know, you're nothing like what Blake described you to be. She always talked about your dangerous and blind devotion to equality, but here you are, cracking jokes at a faunas based on my species." It was hard to make out too much of Adam's facial expression behind the mask, since all Sun really got to see was his mouth. However, the way Adam's face scrunched up told him that he'd struck a nerve.

Adam stepped closer, harshly grabbing the chains connecting Sun's left arm to the ceiling and shaking it. Sun winced in pain, but made no noise as Adam brought his face closer to Sun's until their noses were mere inches apart.

"Don't _ever_ mutter that name in my presence. I don't want to hear it coming from your filthy mouth." Despite the pain currently burning the feeling out of his left arm, Sun smirked.

"What? Oh, you don't mean _Blake's_ name, do you? Sorry, sorry, didn't realize you were so sensitive about _Blake_! I really can't help it, I just really love talking about _Blake_!" Adam's face relaxed, as if he'd made up his mind about something. He stepped back from Sun's suspended body, instead circling around him. Meanwhile, Fennec and Corsac had stepped away to the back of the room to simply observe the two men silently.

"I see. I'm glad you feel that way. If you enjoy talking about her so much, you'll have no qualms with telling me where I'll find her." Adam spoke calmly, but only an idiot would miss the one million threats weaved into the Fang Member's voice. Sun grinned. This was the guy who hurt Blake and who took Yang's arm. Like hell was he gonna get intimidated by an asshole like this.

"Sure, I don't mind telling you where Blake is. You see back in Vacuo we have this place called the Oasis of none-of-your-business. I'm sure you'll be able to find her there." Adam harshly yanked on the chains again. Sun's eyes widened, but he masterfully restrained any noises of pain from escaping his throat.

"Not gonna cry out in pain, hm." Adam muttered. Sun chuckled, although it was strained.

"Aw, not hearing what you wanna hear? So sorry, but you aren't gonna be getting any noises out of me." Adam made no movement as Sun found himself sweating quite a bit, his muscles pulsing against the chains. Finally, Adam began circling Sun again until he stood in front of him. He leaned forward, squeezing Sun's cheeks in between his fingers.

"I will ask you gently one. Final. Time. Where will I find Blake and Ghira Belladonna?" Sun attempted to shift his head out of Adam's grip so that it wouldn't hurt so much to speak with those fingers digging into his face, but found the hand was far too strong for him to move his head at all.

"Heh, alright. They say your dreams reflect your thoughts, so if you're thinkin' about them so much why don't you try looking for them in your sleep." Adam squeezed Sun's cheeks harder before letting go, letting his arm fall to his side.

"I see. So you still want to play the tough guy act. Pity, really. I cleaned this cell recently, but it looks like I'll have to dirty it with blood again." That line caused chills to run down Sun's spine. He was pretty disciplined, but just the sinister way Adam spoke, how his voice would promise that he would do exactly as he said, made Sun extremely uncomfortable. Of course, he didn't let it show on the outside.

Adam held his hand out to the side, and Corsac quickly came forward, handing him a dark red whip that he pulled out of literally nowhere. Sun was a trained warrior from the wild deserts of Vacuo, but even he couldn't help but feel his stomach tighten in nervousness at the sight of the whip.

Adam made sure to uncoil it in front of Sun, showing off the pointed tip. He then tore Sun's shirt to bits, leaving his incredibly muscular top half completely bare, not that it wasn't basically bare before or anything. With that, Adam circled back around Sun, standing behind him. Sun knew what was coming. He strained all the muscles in his body, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut, wishing he could at least see when Adam would strike.

He hung there anxiously yet resolutely, preparing himself for the strike. Just when he began to think it might not be coming, Adam flicked out his arm, and the whip lashed against Sun's bare muscular back. A disgusting, loud whacking noise filled the air the moment it collided against Sun's skin, causing the monkey faunas's eyes to widen and his veins to tense up in immense pain. However, he still kept his mouth shut.

Clearly displeased by the lack of vocal retaliation, Adam struck him again. And again. And again. The cruel sound of whip against skin rang throughout the air, deafening Sun with each passing second. He grew afraid that he was crying out in pain and just couldn't hear or feel himself doing it, so he dug his teeth into his bottom lip and kept it there, drawing blood and making sure that he didn't let any major noise slip no matter how hard Adam struck him. His wrists and ankles thrashed against the cuffs and chains violently with each lash, the pain and tension caused by struggling against the tight chains helping to ease the pain of the whip crashing against his red, raw back. Adam spoke up.

"Tell me." _Lash!_ "Where will I find the Belladonnas." Sun winced in pain, breathing hard before smirking bravely.

"Couldn't tell ya." _Lash!_

"Where is the high chieftain of Menagerie hiding?" Sun's mouth had opened up from the pain, but he still restrained all noises as he managed to reform his grin.

"D-dunno. Maybe he took a vacation to a...to a nice resort." _Lash!_

"Speak, you lowly primate." Sun grit his teeth.

"G-give it up...this junior detective...will never talk...or make noise..." _Lash!_

"Speak and I won't hurt you anymore." Silence. _Lash!_

"Hm." Adam lashed Sun especially hard one final time before letting his arm fall to his side. Sun was gasping for air, sweat running down his muscles profusely, his shiny forehead and wet armpits glistening. He may be breathing hard, but he had managed to keep all cries of pain on the inside. That last lash had nearly drawn his voice out, but he'd managed. He slowly began regaining his breath.

"What...had...e...nough...?" Sun managed to choke out. Adam circled back around in front of Sun again.

"I'll admit that I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to be quite this resilient to pain." Sun chuckled quietly, slowly, before his voice gradually got louder and louder. Finally, he was outright laughing, his head hanging slightly as he stared Adam in the eyes, or rather, directly into the mask.

"You're wrong. I'm not resilient to pain at all. In fact it hurts like hell, stings worse than chameleon girl. But I won't talk. I won't make any noise. Because, you see..." Sun's eyes became dark. "I'm resilient to your bullshit. That's all there is to it. I would never sell out Blake and her family to you. So inflict all the pain on me you want. You won't get a peep out of me." Sun concluded challengingly, although his heaving body didn't really support his attempt at being intimidating. Adam just stared at him for a while, and Sun stared back evenly. Finally, Adam sighed.

"Very well. I get it now." He dropped the whip to the ground, cracking his neck as if he'd been waiting to do that for a while. "You think I can't get any noise out of you?" Adam walked forward closer to Sun's face. "Very well. Amuse me. Let's see how long you last." Sun smirked back at him.

"I'll take whatever pain you can throw at me." This time, it was Adam's turn to smirk menacingly, almost mockingly.

"No. I'm done resorting to pure pain. I've got other methods that will prove much more...fascinating." Sun managed to keep the challenging grin on his face, but everyone in the room could see that his face was wavering as the amount of sticky sweat on his body increased; a testament to the fact that Adam Taurus was in fact successfully intimidating him to some degree.

"Fennec. If you would." Adam commanded. The fox faunas bowed.

"Why of course, brother Adam." He walked forward and handed Adam a vile-no. Sun squinted. It was a syringe about the length of a scroll, and it was as full as something could be with violet-red liquid. Adam studied the syringe in his hand for a second or two before walking closer to Sun, who instinctively attempted to shy away from the approaching man. _All_ of his danger senses were going off as Adam flipped the syringe in his hand and brought the needle closer and closer to Sun's shoulder.

"Guh! Keep away from me!" Sun threatened, thrashing about. The pain in his entire body made the pain from thrashing against the chains feel like nothing right now, as if his body had been numbed. Adam grabbed a hold of Sun's arm, holding it in place. The blonde-haired boy thrashed about, but it was no use. His arm might as well have been dead in Adam's grip. He was way too strong for Sun to do anything. Instead of entertaining the psychopath by continuing to yell at him to stop, Sun instead bit his lower lip, watching as the needle pierced his arm and preparing to endure whatever horrible thing came next. Adam pressed down on the syringe, and Sun watched and felt as the liquid drained out of the syringe and into his body.

It travelled quickly. He felt it immediately travel through his arm and into his bloodstream, but after the initial feeling of it flowing into him, there was nothing. No pain or dizziness of any sort. Sun furrowed his eyebrows at Adam, who stepped back to admire the now empty syringe.

"What was that? What did you just inject me with?" Sun demanded. Adam's mocking smirk came back as he tossed the syringe behind him for Fennec to fetch.

"You'll find out soon enough. I won't hit you again, not until you want me to, anyways. For the time being, why don't we chat." Sun's eyes narrowed as he decided to overlook the strange words Adam just said. While he wasn't interested in actual chatting, he did want to find out more about Adam and if possible, find out more about his plans. Plus, he figured the longer he stalled the better. Sun took a deep sigh before speaking up.

"...where are we." Adam paused briefly, as if wondering whether to answer or not, before replying.

"Not in the same facility that you raided, if that's what you're thinking. There'll be no chance for someone to find and rescue you, so I suggest you erase the ridiculous hope you're clinging to." Sun kept an even glare with Adam.

"I figured as much. Well then...tell me this. Why are you so obsessed with Blake." Adam seemed to think this one over for a bit before replying.

"She left me. _Me_. Adam Taurus. She was it, she was my stepping stone up the ranks. We were destined to lead mankind to a new era side by side; but she chose to step away from that destiny. She betrayed me. She betrayed our shared fate. The fate of all faunas. That is why." Sun felt anger flare throughout his entire body.

"What the hell...? Don't give me that crap! If you loved her you'd try seeing things from her point of view!" Adam smirked.

"Monkey boy." He stepped closer. "It stopped being about 'love' a long time ago." Sun grit his teeth, his hands balling up into fists.

"How dare you...you just treat her like an item. I thought the whole point of your dumb revolution was so that faunas would be treated as _more_ than just items!" Adam smirked.

"You are truly ignorant. What do you know of the White Fang's revolution? Our enemy is any enemy of the faunas race. Anyone who would try and stop us from liberating this world. That includes her...and you. Especially you. You seem to be a very important figure to her...that'll make breaking you in all the more satisfying." Adam's smirk slowly began changing in emotion until it was a sly smile. "Of course...you don't have to be an enemy, Sun Wukong." Sun's eyes narrowed.

"What? Like I'd ever take up arms with you lot? Hah! Not even an earthworm could stoop that low." Adam's grin didn't falter one bit.

"Oh really? Well you'd know all about that I suppose. After all, you'll be squirming just like an earthworm any second now."

"What do you mea-n?" Sun's voice broke out at the end of his sentence as he felt another intense shockwave flare through his body...but this time, it wasn't his anger. It was...something else. Sun found himself panting harder as the amount of sweat running across his nipples and abs like rain down a windowsill tripled. His body was overheating, as if he was constantly being lit up by fire dust as his muscles tensed against his restraints and his body began shivering with instability. He screwed his eyes shut, taking massive gasps of air.

"What...is happening..? What...did you do..." Adam smirked.

"Looks like it finally finished spreading to all of your hormones." Adam walked closer, and for some reason that simple action caused another intense flare to spread throughout Sun's body, especially the lower half of his body.

"My...hormones...what..." Sun gasped out, his face getting redder and redder from the sheer amount of heat in his body. Adam pressed his palm against Sun's extremely toned chest, making the monkey-boy shiver more violently than he'd ever shivered before. Sun screwed his eyes shut. His jeans were uncomfortably tight. Unbelievably tight. Impossibly tight. Painfully tight.

"Adam...Taurus...! What is...ah!" Sun gasped out. Adam licked his lips.

"That liquid from the syringe was a sort of...aphrodisiac, if you will. Unlike regular humans, faunas have the ability to go into heat. The liquid in the syringe not only brings out that component in your hormones, but greatly, greatly multiplies and intensifies their effects, forcing the subject into the most intense, unbearable heat possible. It's even worse since you're also a teenage boy, so the amount of sex drive being multiplied in your hormones is just that much more. In other words..." Adam tugged on the chains, and the grating of the metal against Sun's skin was somehow...electric. Sun gasped with wide eyes as Adam leaned in until his hot breath was against his ear.

"You're so horny I could be publicly executing someone right in front of you and you'd still be aching to be touched. And the liquid has only just started to attack the hormones. You're only feeling the beginning of its effects. I wonder how much of a tough guy you'll be once it finishes forcing you into your overdrive heat." Adam blew against Sun's ear, making the monkey-boy shiver again. He was panting more like a dog than a monkey now as he desperately struggled against the chains, his crotch area impossibly wet and hot and painfully tight. Adam smirked.

"So, let's see. I believe you said something about not making any noise? Let's see if you can still carry out your challenge, shall we?"

* * *

 **So hurray, no sex in chapter 1. Sue me. I was thinking about it, but ultimately I decided I didn't want this chapter to be too long, sorry to disappoint. Next chapter you'll get a very long scene of pure smut, I promise.**


	2. At the Bull's Mercy

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in any way.**

 **Yay, a super long chapter of pure hardcore smut, just as you were promised.**

 **Interesting and maybe helpful fact: Sun is 18 years old, Adam is 23 years old.**

 **WARNING: BOY X BOY ACTION, HARDCORE YAOI(duh), 'LIGHT' TORTURE, BDSM, NONCON, SWEARING, aaand maybe some OOC-ness. If this story ends up offending you and you're convinced I left some sort of warning out then by all means tell me, otherwise, I think you get the point by now.**

* * *

 _"So, let's see. I believe you said something about not making any noise? Let's see if you can still carry out your challenge, shall we?"_

Sun was panting hard with his tongue out ever so slightly. His muscles flexed as he struggled against the chains uselessly for the millionth time.

"What...are you...planning...?" Sun asked in between deep, husky breaths. Judging from the unbearable heat that was quickly taking over his body(and intensifying with every passing second), Sun knew that Adam wasn't lying about him being forced into some sort of overdrive heat. His lower half was so hot, and the tightness of his jeans was more painful than ever.

Adam smirked as he walked circles around Sun.

"You really aren't all that smart, are you? Or perhaps you just can't think straight due to your heat. Either way, it doesn't matter. You won't really be able to think for yourself period once I'm through with you." Sun grit his teeth, doing everything he could to fight against the desperate heat in his body.

"That's...what you think...leaving me like this...won't...break me..." He managed to gasp out. Holy Remnant, the heat was _still_ intensifying?! Just how horny did this crazy psycho want him to be?!

Adam began chuckling.

"Did you say...leaving you like that?" Sun breathed out heavily for a few seconds before replying.

"What...are you...talking about?" Adam stopped circling Sun to stand directly in front of him, staring him directly in the eyes.

"I'm not going to just leave you like this, Sun Wukong. Don't worry, as a man, I completely understand that your body has needs. Even if those needs are rather...explosive...at the moment. I'm not so cruel that I would leave you at the mercy of your unbridled lust." Through all the heat in his body, Sun felt dread setting in on him. Immense dread...and...fear.

He shook his head. No, it couldn't be. Adam Taurus couldn't be implying what he thought he was. And there was no way he could be afraid of Adam Taurus.

Seeming to see his denial, Adam leaned forward, an action that caused a sudden surge of unwanted excitement but also fear to sweep through Sun's body.

"Worry not. I will take good care of your horny body, Sun Wukong." Sun's eyes went wide with disgust and horror as he attempted to swing his body as far away from Adam as possible. Adam grabbed onto the ceiling chains harshly, raking pain throughout Sun's sensitive body and bringing them closer together until their faces were only inches apart.

"But, as a man, my body also has needs. I'm going to satisfy every inch of your horny body until you beg me for more...so it's only fair that you satisfy me, too, right?" Realization that this was really happening was quickly setting into Sun, and along with his realization came despair.

"Get away from me!" Sun shouted, attempting to sound intimidating. The red flush in his face from his body's heat didn't help, though. "Y-you creep! Why would you do something like this?! I thought you had a thing for Blake, or what, are you into this kind of stuff?!" Adam smirked. He turned his head slightly and clapped his hands together twice.

"Leave us." He commanded. Bowing, Fennec and Corsac left the room wordlessly. Sun stared longingly as the door opened, wishing desperately to be outside of this room. The shutting of the door brought him back to the reality of his situation as Adam turned back to him now that they were alone in the cell.

"Taking my every sexual desire out on you is perfect in every way. If you're confused because we are both men, allow me to inform you that gender doesn't matter to me. All that matters is the other person serving some sort of use in my life, serving me in some way. The fact that you're a love interest in Blake's life makes me want you all the more...yes, in this current moment, stealing you from her turns me on more than any woman, man, or animal on the planet." Sun's breathing had gotten even more rough from the panic in him. He had to somehow convince this monster to stop. He couldn't let this happen.

Sun opened his mouth to try and say something clever, but before he could, there was a slicing sound. His eyes widened as Adam drew his sword, sliced his jeans and boxers off, and re-sheathed his sword, quicker than the blink of an eye. Instead of words, an involuntary moan came out of Sun's mouth.

"Oh..." He gasped out loud as his burning giant cock was exposed to the air. 7.5 inches of Sun's tantalizing man meat on display. Finally. His pants had gotten too tight, he thought he would die if they were containing him any longer. He sighed in relief now that his cock was finally free. Then he remembered what was going on and quickly snapped out of it, looking down in panic. His pants and boxers were on the ground in a million pieces, and his cock was leaking so much that drops of precum periodically spilt off his swollen mushroom head and onto the floor, where there was a small sticky wet spot created by the dripping of his precum. The treasure chest of sperm that was Sun's huge balls hung low, indicating that they were loaded and heavy with his sinful boy juices.

Now that his dick was free, his hormones seemed to start raging even harder than before. Sun's panting grew more intense as he gave everything he had to stop himself from making too much noise. His body was so hot...fuck, he'd never even imagined it was possible for someone to be this horny. It was as if 18 years of lust had been gathered into this single moment.

Adam seemed to enjoy his reaction as he rose his hand, trailing his finger against Sun's naked abs painfully slowly. Sun's body immediately reacted to the touch, his cock beginning to throb desperately. He shivered as Adam continued dragging his finger slowly down Sun's body, finally breaking contact with his skin once he reached the side of Sun's hips. He made no movement, waiting to see if Sun gave him the reaction he wanted. But Sun was vigilant, biting his lip and silencing his moans and pleads through pure willpower. It was disgusting enough that he was harder than he'd ever been in his life in front of a man like Adam Taurus, there was no way he was going to give the brute the satisfaction of hearing his moans.

Adam's smirk turned into a neutral face as he walked to the side a bit, dragging his fingers ever so slightly over Sun's cheek and down his neck. His touch was so light, his fingers just barely connecting with Sun's skin. They stopped at Sun's incredibly sweaty shoulder. The monkey-boy finally let go of his breath, still keeping silent apart from panting and gasping.

Even with the mask in the way, he could tell Adam had his brows furrowed, and if his frown was an indication of anything, it seemed Adam Taurus wasn't happy. Despite how torturously desperate his body was, Sun still managed to grin tauntingly.

"Ha...ha...what's...wrong? Not getting...what you want? Well you aren't...going to...so might as well stop trying..." Adam took a few steps back, observing Sun's steaming body that was basically begging to be eaten.

"I must say, at first glance you seemed like a naive, easily manipulative primate trying to play the tough guy act. I certainly didn't expect this level of self-discipline from you." Sun managed a chuckle.

"Yeah...well, I've never been very good at doing what others want me to do...it can be a real...a real pain for my friends...bet it sucks for you, though...heh...might as well give up...Adam Taurus..." Adam's frown lightened up as his resting neutral expression came back.

"It's clear the heat is really getting to you, even if you're trying not to let it show. I don't just mean your body, since those effects are obvious, but your mind, too. Your desperate attempts of getting me to leave you alone are proof of that." Sun took a few moments to breath hard before responding.

"Don't talk...as though...you know me..."

"Very well. Who you are doesn't matter to me anyways, you'll be nothing but a shell of your former self once I'm done. Back to my original point, however, I really must compliment your resilience one more time. I expected at least a crack by now. This realization of how resilient you are...makes me all the more excited to break you. But it seems light touches aren't enough to drive your body to the breaking point, so we'll have to get a bit more extreme." Sun watched as Adam reached into his black trench coat and pulled out another syringe with identical liquid as the first. Sun's eyes widened. He began to struggle against his restraints, but that made his cock sway back and forth in between his legs. The pleasure caused to his oversensitive body from simply moving his cock was almost enough to elicit a moan out of him, so he immediately stopped moving. His breathing got faster as Adam raised the syringe in front of his face, allowing them both to observe it better.

"What...what are you..." Sun started, panting, afraid that Adam Taurus was going to inject him with even _more_ lust and heat. His nervousness must've been written all over his face as Adam smiled slyly.

"This isn't for you, don't worry. I injected the maximum amount of liquid possible into you. One more drop and your body wouldn't be able to handle it. You are literally at the maximum level of heat and lust possible." Sun was about to sigh in relief, but Adam continued speaking, revealing an even worse reality to Sun. "No, this time, the liquid will be for my body." Sun's eyes flew wide open. Adam smirked.

"Despite the heat messing with you, I see you at least still seem to understand the situation, perhaps because it relates to sex, which is all your brain is capable of focusing on right now. This liquid will bring out _my_ heat. I will be in a similar state to you; except, I'm not chained up. I'll be free to take the impossible amount of lust within me and take it all out on you. You are completely at my mercy, Sun Wukong. Or should I say, my lack of mercy." He rose the syringe to his neck and injected the needle in. "I'll be going all out on you." Sun couldn't even deny it anymore. He was terrified. He felt the fear and horror crawling throughout his entire body as the red liquid disappeared from the syringe and into Adam's bloodstream.

Being at Adam Taurus's mercy was bad enough, but being at his mercy while having him just as horny as Sun currently was was a terrifying thought. Sun didn't mind pain, not one bit. He could handle it. But this...this was something different. Something Sun wasn't practiced at controlling himself with.

 _Yeah right. Like hell I'll let this maniac control my body._ Those were some of his last brave thoughts. He was well aware that that was wishful thinking, but he wasn't going to admit that to himself.

He held his breath as Adam began walking towards him, but immediately found that he needed to let go of his breath given how desperate his body was. He resumed panting like the animal in heat he was as Adam began circling around him.

"My body isn't as weak as yours, so it might take a little bit longer for the aphrodisiac to fully hit my hormones. In the meantime, while we're waiting, why don't you make some noise for me? Don't worry about that little challenge of yours earlier, about not making a noise. Nobody actually expected you to live up to that."

Sun didn't reply, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He wanted nothing more than to get as far away as possible from this soon-to-be sex-crazed bull, but obviously that wasn't an option right now given his chains.

Adam's fingers began tracing over Sun's body ever so slightly again, but this time, they were roaming to more dangerous areas. Sun, despite his need to pant and let out heat that way, held his breath as Adam's fingers roamed down his side, brushing against his hips. He dragged his fingers around behind Sun's hips, and the monkey-boy gasped as Adam's fingers gently pinched his ass.

"Come on, I know you're louder than that." Adam coaxed as he went from pinching Sun's ass with his fingers to groping it with his hand. Sun let out another gasp, but quickly got a hold of himself, biting down on his lip harder. Adam's face could only be described as a face of pure satisfaction. "Your ass is perfect. There's so much of it, and it's so muscular. I can feel the muscles. You'll probably be able to squeeze your beefy ass _real_ hard and tight, huh?" Adam licked his lips. "I can't wait. Your body is certainly helping the liquid do it's job quicker."

Sun's eyes were screwed shut tight in shame and disgust as Adam took extreme pleasure in massaging his ass, feeling the muscle in them and fantasizing about how hard his prisoner would be able to tighten his ass with those muscles. Training and strengthening _every_ part of his body was basically a way of life for Sun. That had included exercising his lower thigh and ass area, but right now Sun was cursing himself for working out his butt so thoroughly as Adam continued physically observing Sun's assets with one hand while the other traveled further up Sun's back.

Sun gasped in pain as Adam's hand brushed against his wounds from the whip lashing he'd received earlier. The pain was electric, contradicting the heat in his body yet adding to it at the same time. Adam seemed to find such a reaction intriguing as he brushed his hand against the scars a second time. Sun's muscles were flexing like crazy as he successfully kept himself from groveling in pain.

As Adam's other hand groped every area of Sun's lower back, he accidentally hooked a finger around the base of Sun's tail.

"Ah!" Sun gasped out loud, releasing his pleasured voice for the first time. His eyes widened in horror as Adam smirked devilishly.

"Well, well. Looks like you made some noise, and looks like I found the monkey-boy's weak spot." He wrapped his entire hand around the base of the tail lightly, slowly dragging his wrapped hand up along the tail. Sun's body shivered violently, causing the chains to rattle, but this time, he managed to catch himself before he made any more embarrassing noises. Adam just smirked, amused as his hand finished travelling up the long yellow tail. He removed his other hand from Sun's well endowed ass cheek and began stroking both hands along the entire length of Sun's tail. The monkey-boy was struggling against his restraints much more violently than before, thrashing his body to and fro with his head twitching around and his mouth parted open with no sound coming out.

"If you like it, just say so." Adam mocked. Sun was gasping for air as he swung his body against the chains, his cock swaying and dropping more splashes of precum.

"A-Adam...Taurus...!" Sun's voice took on both a threatening and a needy tone, which only amused Adam further.

"Looks your true colors are beginning to come out of the closet." Sun's eyes widened.

"That's not-hngg!" He slammed his jaws shut as Adam sped up his stroking of Sun's tail.

He thrashed more, eyes shut as he cursed silently. It wasn't like Adam touching his tail like that gave him pleasure...or rather, not exactly. His tail wasn't an erogenous part of his body; touching it didn't grant Sun's body pleasure like touching his cock would. His tail was an extremely intimate part of his body, though. Having it touched sexually by someone else was basically having an extremely intimate piece of his body touched sexually. It wasn't the same type of physical pleasure, but it caused such intimate shockwaves throughout his entire body that it might as well have been similar. Either way, one thing was for sure; it caused Sun to make noise, and it was continuing to drive him closer and closer to insanity.

And after all this time of being suspended in his overwhelming state of heat, Sun's cock hadn't been touched even once. The pain of not getting what he needed was making Sun go mad. It was hard to think. It was hard to see. The only one of his senses that wasn't beginning to get fuzzy from his body's lack of physical attention was his sense of touch and feeling, which was in fact working at least a million times more effectively than usual, rendering his needy body incredibly sensitive.

Adam lowered himself to Sun's hips, licking them while continuing to stroke his hands along Sun's tail hard. Sun shivered as he felt Adam's tongue travel up the side of his body.

"Your sweat is delicious." Adam informed. Sun's face reddened at how unnatural those words were to hear. Before he could speak, Adam returned to his licking, dragging his surprisingly soft tongue up Sun's side muscles to his shoulder. He shut his eyes as he felt the sticky sweat coating his body being cleaned off by Adam's tongue. His eyes snapped open in a sudden movement.

 _No. This is wrong. This is...disgusting!_

"Get your face and hands away from me...!" Sun gasped, although he sounded unsure. His body was so fucking hot, and Adam's tongue against his sticky skin made the heat feel more natural and less crushing. Adam's tongue against his sweaty body was like feeling a fan after spending hours out in the sun. It was relieving.

Adam's mouth traveled along Sun's neck. He pulled away and repositioned so that their faces were inches apart. Sun's breaths were harsh and his vision was hazy. He felt the heat in his body begin intensifying from how close he was to Adam.

"Uhnn...no..." He whispered, struggling to keep his mind straight amongst the heat. It almost felt like he was nauseous. He was so dizzy, especially since Adam had stopped licking his sweat. Adam's face got closer and closer, and before Sun could weakly protest again, their lips were smashed together. The moment Adam's tongue invaded his mouth, he felt his dizziness begin to fade away, replaced with solid and clear desire. The heat only rose, but it stopped being dizzying and instead became intoxicating and clarifying.

It was like his nausea was fading; it felt miraculous. He needed more. Sun roughly and desperately lunged his face forward, meshing it into Adam's face even more. Doing so erased his nausea even more. It was like he was sick, and Adam's saliva was the drug that made him feel better.

He needed more.

Sun tilted his head, opening his mouth wider as Adam's tongue weaved around every corner of his mouth. His tongue obediently rubbed side to side underneath Adam's tongue, permitting him to claim his mouth as his.

He needed more.

Sun's eyes screwed shut even tighter in pure electric pleasure as Adam's saliva began invading his mouth, cleansing him of his nausea. He could think again! Although all he could think about was the tongue that was down his throat...but that was probably all he needed to think about anyways.

He needed more.

Sun's tongue lapped at the underbelly of Adam's tongue which was deep in his mouth.

More.

He gulped, taking Adam's saliva down his throat as if it were the elixir of life.

More.

Fingers gripped Sun's chin harshly, forcing his mouth into even more submission.

More!

Sun's body went lax as he stopped kissing back, instead just letting his mouth hang open for Adam to violate it mercilessly with his tongue.

MORE!

Adam's tongue danced along Sun's teeth before beginning to pull out. Sun closed his mouth around Adam's retreating tongue, sucking on it like he needed it. Because he did need it. He needed Ada-

Wait. No. This was wrong...or was it?

Sun's eyes opened, and one look at Adam's mask gave him his answer. He quickly released Adam's tongue from his lips, reeling backwards as best he could in the chains. He was panting twice as hard as before, his body and cock hotter than ever. His face was flushed red from heat and shame.

"Y-you...A-Adamn Taurus...what did you do to me...?" Adam used his sleeve to wipe his own chin, where some of Sun's saliva was still dripping.

"I should be the one asking that. You wouldn't even let me get a breath of air. You hardly seemed to need air, though. Apparently drinking my saliva is akin to breathing for you, huh, monkey-boy." Sun's body heated up even more, especially his face.

"No...you...it's because..." They both were silent as Adam waited patiently for Sun to come up with an excuse.

"Because what?" He asked. When he got no immediate answer, he darted his head forward suddenly, causing Sun to gasp and try to reel backwards. Adam smirked.

"Because you can't resist me? That's hardly my fault." Sun had no comeback, so he just averted his gaze, his glistening, sweaty chest heaving in combination with his obnoxious panting. Adam looked Sun's body up and down.

"You know, I understand that you're in an unbearable heat right now, but what you did back there, sucking my tongue and swallowing my saliva and all? That was some disgustingly specific kinks, huh. Who knew you were into the more risqué things." Sun's face heated up even more.

"No...that's not..." Adam's smirk strengthened as Sun's ability to deny things weakened.

"Let's see how much you get turned on by erotic things, then." Adam began licking the sweat off of Sun's chest. Sun struggled against his chains when suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt Adam's tongue following his sweat to his wet, glistening armpits.

"What are you...hmmm!" Sun moaned as Adam lapped at his sweaty pits, his hands flickering against Sun's nipples.

"Ha...ah...nnggg!" Sun's upper body bucked against Adam as he pinched the hardening nipples and orchestrated them back and forth with his fingers.

"Nngggggg-ahhhh!" Sun groaned at the unfamiliar sensation. Adam licked his lips as he pulled his head away from Sun's armpit.

"Well, I'm quickly reaching the limits of my heat as well." He stepped back to give Sun a full view of him as he undressed himself. Sun's eyes were glued to Adam's abs the moment they came into view. The bull faunas stepped out of his pants, dropping them to the ground by his coat and shirt. Sun's eyes immediately detached from the man's abs and onto the massive bulge in his black boxers. Adam smirked.

"Why don't you come reveal my monster for me, monkey-boy?" Sun subconsciously gave a tug against his chains, trying to go forward towards Adam's crotch. This made him grin in amusement.

"You can't even deny that you want it now?" Sun grit his teeth, pulling his body back but saying nothing. Adam tore his boxers off himself, most likely unable to stand being in them a second longer. Saliva dribbled down Sun's chin, and he wasn't sure if that was Adam's saliva from earlier or if he was just drooling at the sight of Adam's monster cock standing proudly at over 8 inches. He walked closer to the staring Sun.

"Your cock hasn't gotten any attention yet, has it?" Sun was speechless and pretty near brainless at the moment. His body and mind were being ruled by the heat, which had just intensified three-fold with the appearance of Adam Taurus's massive hunk of man meat.

Adam grabbed a hold of the chains, pulling Sun's body onto him. Sun tossed his head back, letting out a deep, shameless cry of pleasure as he felt his cock rub against Adam's cock.

Adam, who was completely naked besides the mask, sighed in relief as he pushed his hips forward, wrapping his arms around Sun's waist to push his hips forward as well. Their cocks rubbed against each other hard. There was no holding back. No gentleness. Only the unbridled lust of two horny animals humping their meat together desperately.

Sun was gasping and crying out in unthinkable pleasure, his hips rolling around against his captor's. But Adam was the one really in charge here. His hips mercilessly thrust his cock against Sun's cock, his thick mushroom head pulling down the skin on Sun's massive cock even more and rubbing their heads together, mixing their leaking precum on top of their wrestling cocks. Every muscle in Sun's body was strained against the chains as his eyes were screwed shut and he desperately pressed his cock harder and harder up against Adam's.

"Adam...Taurus...ngggg!" Sun moaned, the heads of their cocks smashing together especially hard. Adam licked his lips.

"Are you gonna start begging me, monkey-boy?" Sun's eyes flew wide open, and he quickly parted their hips. Adam looked him over.

"It seems the word 'begging' woke you up just a tiny bit. Perhaps I got ahead of myself." Sun was panting hard, the sweat running down his body even faster than before. He felt like he was on fire...and the only way to make it less painful was to burn along with the heat in his body by letting his and Adam's bodies intoxicate each other...

"No!" Sun shouted. He struggled against his restraints desperately one last time. He denied his desires and his primal lust one last time. He stared at Adam Taurus in disdain and disgust one last time. Then Adam Taurus dropped to his knees, going down on Sun's cock with his mouth and immediately taking it down his throat, and just like that, Sun was lost. Any voice still telling him to fight back disappeared, officially leaving him nothing but a body of lust.

"OOOOH! Oh...!" Sun cried out as he felt his cock down Adam's throat. "A-Adam Taurus...!" He bucked his hips and thrust forward against the chains, gasping for air, forgetting to breath amidst the pleasure. Adam slid the entire cock out of his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva connecting his lips to the cock before going forward and impaling the entire cock down his throat in one movement. He would slide all the way off in one swift movement, then all the way back on. Off, and on. Off, and on. Sun's legs shook as he bucked his hips to meet Adam's mouth every time he went down on his big dick.

"Oh fuckkk...! Adam Taurus! Nngh...eat me..! Swallow my meat whole! Ohhh..." Sun's head hung back, completely lost in his lust as he couldn't help but to grumble out dirty commands. He was a very vocally dirty person when it came to sex, apparently.

Adam brought his hand to Sun's balls, massaging them. "Fuck, Adam!" Sun cried out, calling Adam by just his first name and not his full name for the first time. Adam pulled off of Sun's now wet cock, grinning in triumph.

"It looks like you're really just a horny, sex-driven monkey-boy, aren't you." Sun didn't answer, not meeting Adam's gaze. He harshly grabbed the chains, causing Sun to whimper. Still, he didn't answer. Adam walked over to where his clothes were and grabbed his sword.

"Very well. I see I still need to work on you a bit more. Very well." Sun looked at the sword fearfully.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to torture you with this some other day. For now, though, all I'm after is your body." Adam easily cut the chains binding Sun, and he yelped as he fell to the ground.

"Ah!" Sun shouted, the major change in his body's position making him realize how much the scars from his whip lashings hurt. For the time being, however, the pain was forgotten as Sun could focus only on the lust in his body. The pinnacle of his body's heat was beginning to come from his ass; an itch, a burning that he needed to be quelled from deep within.

He looked up to see Adam Taurus standing over him, his cock pointed towards his face.

"Well, monkey-boy? Show me what you want." Sun rose to his knees, coming face to face with the monstrous cock. Ever since Adam had taken his cock into his mouth, Sun had stopped being able to think about anything other than the huge dick in front of him doing whatever it wanted to his body. He was willing to do anything to burn the fire in his core until it burnt out completely.

Sun willingly but cautiously leaned forward, licking the head of Adam Taurus's cock. It was salty and made him want more. He licked it again and again before wrapping his lips around the large head, sucking like it was a pacifier.

"Shit! If you're gonna do it then just _do it_ monkey-boy!" Adam growled menacingly, placing his hands behind Sun's head and shoving him halfway down his huge dick.

"Mmffff!" Sun mumbled around the thick, juicy beef in his mouth.

"Ah...there you go...ease my dick down your tight throat..." Adam sighed in pleasure, gradually pushing his cock further and further down Sun's throat. The more the monkey-boy let the juicy cock soak in his mouth, the more he began to fall in love with its taste. Sun loved meat, but Adam's massive cock was perhaps his new favorite. Pretty soon Adam had his hands behind his own head, showing off his armpits as he thrust his hips and began face fucking Sun.

Having never experienced this before, Sun had trouble keeping up. He was choking miserably on Adam's fat cock, but that only seemed to turn Adam on more. The more Sun choked, the harsher Adam got with his fucking. He was in absolute control. Sun's tail wrapped around his own massive leaking cock, jerking himself off. He moaned in pleasure, causing vibrations to ring against Adam's dick.

"Oh, fuck! Now you're asking for it, monkey-boy!" Adam growled in primal pleasure, placing his hands behind Sun's head again. He then slammed his hips forward mercilessly, using his hands to propel Sun's head forward at the same time. Tears welled in Sun's eyes and immediately began falling down his cheeks involuntarily from how hard he was being face fucked by Adam Taurus. He could feel that massive cock head spearing his throat violently again and again with each thrust, slamming it's way into his gullet five times a second. That was five full thrusts that Adam was performing per second, each one more merciless and violent than the last.

Sun's tail was jacking himself off even more desperately now. It wrapped around his cock head and pumped for a bit before moving past his balls. Unable to take it, Sun moved his tail to the source of his unbearable heat; his asshole. Each of Adam's thrusts forced more tears down his face. He kept moaning and screaming around Adam's cock, causing vibrations that certainly weren't helping his silent pleas for Adam to go easier on his throat. It was hard for him to focus on anything, but he managed to prod his tight, juicy hole with the tip of his tail. His eyes flew open at the immense pleasure of such a simple action. His asshole was calling to his tail, begging for something to fill it up.

Sun shut his eyes, actually enjoying the feeling of Adam's heavy, massive balls abusing his face with each harsh thrust. His tail tickled his hole for a second or two longer before he couldn't take it anymore. He roughly shoved his tail up his ass, finding that it was lubricated with wet juices of anticipation for Adam.

"Mmmmf! Hmmmmm!" Sun screamed around Adam's huge cock as he stuck his tail in further and further. It was nowhere near enough filling for him, barely enough to touch the itch deep within him, but it was enough to send his eyes glazing over with lust as he sucked on the ruthless cock in his mouth with renewed vigor. His tail twisted about inside of himself. The heat that he desperately needed to burn out was so deep in him, he couldn't find it with his tail. He needed something else, something else to find the intoxicating heat inside of his ass and quell its desire. He became incredibly frustrated as his tail uselessly thrust in and out of his hole, unable to quell the heat inside of his ass, and this frustration made his sucking on Adam's cock get even more intense.

"Shit! What's gotten your panties in a bundle all of a sudden, monkey-boy?!" Adam groaned, shoving his cock deep down Sun's throat but stopping his thrusting, instead leaving it there where it had made its new home.

Sun struggled to breathe out of his nose, inhaling Adam's intoxicating manly sex scent with each breath in. Then Adam spotted Sun's tail up his ass, still frustratedly trying to explore further. He smirked.

"So that's it. You can't fight the heat any longer, huh. Figures." Adam pulled his cock out of Sun's mouth ever so slowly. "Lucky day for you. I'm also tired of waiting. I will take your virginity right now. Does that sound good, monkey-boy?" Sun whimpered.

"...y-yes..." He admitted. Adam frowned.

"Still not the level of begging I want, but that'll change in a few seconds." He pushed Sun down onto his hands and knees, grabbing a hold of Sun's hips from behind and rubbing the head of his cock against his asshole. He'd already tossed the tail aside, of course. Adam made no movement, only rubbing the head of his cock against Sun's tantalizing hole.

"A-Adam...please..." He pleaded. Music to Adam's ears. He let out a feral roar.

"Take my cock up your ass just like you want it, monkey-boy!"

"AHHHH!" Sun threw his head back and screamed as the massive cock ruthlessly forced its way inside of him, Adam's thrust being so strong that it all but ignored the resistances of the far-too-small entryway.

"AHHH! No, no, Adam, ADAM! Adam, please, too much, too big, torn apart, ADAM STOP ADAM PLEASE!" Sun begged and cried, tears streaming down his face as Adam continued pushing forward until all 8.5 inches of meat were buried inside of Sun. He didn't stop until his balls sat right on top of Sun's hole.

"A-Adam...gonna split in half...any second now...please..." Adam grinned sinisterly.

"What's that? You want me to split you in half?" Sun's eyes widened.

"N-no, I, Adam I-I-ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Sun screamed as Adam gave one hard thrust, tearing through Sun's ass before stopping his cock deep inside Sun the same way as before. Sun began desperately trying to regain his breath. Adam gave him 10 seconds before he thrust again.

"AHHHH! ADAM, no, I, can't, sto-AHH! AH! AHHHHH!" Sun screamed as Adam thrust again, and again, and again, until it became clear he was done waiting. He was fucking Sun at a relatively slow but consistent rhythm, moving the poor monkey-boy's entire body with each violent thrust.

The look on Adam's face was crazed as he slammed his cock up Sun's tight ass.

"You feel that, slut?! You feel this monster destroying your insides?! That's me taking your virginity! I'm robbing you of your purity, monkey-boy! Tell me, do you like it? Tell me how it feels, speak! Now!" Sun shivered.

"Adam, too much, I-AHHHH ADAM!" Sun screamed as Adam's cock rammed into Sun's prostate. Suddenly he felt the fire spread throughout his entire body and ignite all at once. That was it. That was what his body had been begging for.

"ADAM! A-again Adam, right there, right-OOoh! Oh Adam!" Sun screamed in crazed pleasure as he felt the fire in his body burst with passion and lust each time Adam slammed his cock deep inside of his ass and into his prostate.

"Shit! I can't, believe, so, fucking tight! Such a hot ass! Answer me now, monkey-slut. Do you enjoy having your virginity stolen from you by me?" Sun moaned shamelessly, pushing his ass back against the huge cock.

"Yes, yesss! Do it harder Adam! Light me on FIRE-ADAAAAM!" Both men were roaring as their hips slammed into each other with each thrust, Sun bucking his ass back to meet Adam's cock and shove it against the fire in his belly deeper and harder. His tail was wrapped around his own large leaking cock as tightly as possible, jacking himself off as hard as he could in time with Adam's thrusts. He relied completely on his tail to jack off, as he needed both of his arms supporting his body on its hands and knees.

Meanwhile, Adam's hips desperately slammed themselves against Sun's ass hard, his balls turning it red from slapping against it so hard. The monkey-boy's ass was so unbelievably tight it was making him mad and possessive. But he knew it could get even tighter. Adam rose his hand and brought it slamming down on Sun's back.

"Come on pet, tighten that ass for your owner! Use those ass muscles you're so proud of, squeeze my big cock like your life depends on it!" Sun howled, squeezing his ass muscles as much as possible. With the fire erupting throughout his body with each thrust, Sun truly did feel like his life depended on Adam fucking him harder and harder.

"Adaaaaam! Ohhhhh Adam! Adam fuck me harder! Please I need it!" Sun begged. His body was being violently thrashed by Adam's heavy fucking, but it still wasn't enough. Sun needed it harder, he needed the older boy to fuck him harder, to overheat his body.

"HARDER!" Sun begged. Adam leaned over more, his abs pressed against Sun's scarred back as they fucked like dogs.

"If you want it harder make me! Squeeze that ass for all you're worth, pet!"

"NNNNNNGG, ADAMMM!" Sun screamed in desperation, pushing his ass muscles past their limit and squeezing his ass to tighten around the monster cock tearing him apart from the inside out even more.

"UN, FUUUCK!" Adam let out a shattering roar as he began fucking Sun even harder, desperate for the mind-breaking hotness of Sun's tight ass. The feeling of his massive cock turning Sun's insides into a bulldoze zone of pleasure drove them both insane. Adam had never fucked anyone who could squeeze their already tight ass as hard as Sun and take his cock this hard. Without a doubt, this whore of a primate was the best sex Adam had ever experienced by a mile.

"ADAM! ADAM! YES ADAM!" Sun screamed as Adam wrapped his arms around Sun's chest to help him stabilize his body and thrust even harder, melting Sun's entire body and turning his insides to jelly. Sun's eyes were screwed tight and his face was red. The heavy musk of sex and lust coated the air so much it was all they could taste. Sun felt a heat gathering from deep within him. It was familiar yet unfamiliar, as he'd never felt a load this massive in his cock.

"A-ADAM, GONNA, GONNA BLOW!" Sun warned as his tail worked furiously on his reddened cock harder and harder. Adam's thrusts got harder and more desperate as he felt his own balls tightening.

"Go on then, pet! Show how much you love being fucked!" Sun threw his head back, screaming louder than ever before.

"YES ADAAAAAAAAAAM!" His scream bounced off the walls as he came hard with Adam's name coming out of his mouth. Sun's cock pumped out his thick sperm, shooting it all across his tail and the floor. His climax seemed to be endless, just like his screaming, as he just came and came more sperm, the heat in his body reaching its peak.

His climax caused his ass to clench down on Adam's cock, and finally, the top felt himself lose control.

"FUUUCK! Gonna seed your hot little ass! Gonna shoot all up inside of you! Take it all up your stomach!" Upon hearing that, Sun desperately shoved his hips backwards.

"Yes Adam, fuck! Please Adam! Fill me up completely! Adam-ADAM FUCK GIVE IT TO ME!" Sun screamed as Adam buried his cock in his ass completely. A huge gush of Adam's sperm flooded Sun's insides as the men pushed their hips harder together in climactic bliss. Adam's nails dug into Sun's chest as his balls lay pressed flat into Sun's hole, pumping load after load out of his dick and planting his seed deep, deep inside of Sun's body. They stayed in that position both of them panting and letting out loud, primal sounds of desire. Sun could feel the heat of Adam's seed taking over his entire body from inside, quenching his previous heat and calming his body's lust. He sighed in relief, closing his eyes in bliss and squeezing his ass to milk Adam's cock dry, his body desperate for all of the man's cleansing sticky fluids.

Finally, Adam's cock shot out the last string of his thick sperm, painting Sun's prostate white. They stayed connected for a while before Adam finally pulled himself out of the sheath that was Sun's body. Without Adam helping to support his body anymore, Sun's arms and legs collapsed beneath him. He lay on the floor, eyes glazed over as Adam fumbled with some chains in the room.

Now that the heat had been quelled by Adam's sperm, Sun's hazy, sex-filled mind was beginning to return to normal. His eyes slowly cleared as he felt his body get pulled back. Then there was a rattling of chains. Sun slowly looked up to see his wrists were handcuffed against each other over his head, and around his wrists was a short chain keeping him chained to a wall. His ankles both had separate cuffs that also chained them to the wall. Unlike before where he'd been suspended in midair, he could sit now. Adam stood in front of him as he finished with the chains.

Sun's eyes began clearing quicker and quicker. All at once, confusion, despair, disgust, and thousands of other emotions racked through his body as he could still feel Adam's seed deep inside of his abused body. He was standing awkwardly, his back too hurt to lean against the wall and his ass too sore from being pounded to sit down.

"Adam...Taurus..." Amongst all his emotions, despair was setting on the fastest. Sun fell to his knees, tears of despair in the corners of his eyes. He felt disgusting and ashamed as thick white seed began to slowly come out of his ass. His head hung low as he fell silent. Adam smirked at his broken state before turning to leave the naked monkey-boy chained to the wall to wallow in his self-disgust.

Sun heard Adam Taurus leave the room, the sound of the door shutting leaving him feeling emptier than ever. What disgusted him most was that he was far from empty. He was filled to the brim with that monster's seed. He didn't bother tugging at the chains as he stayed on his knees, head still hanging.

His tears slowly began to stream down his shadowed face.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Sun's fall from grace. Poor monkey-boy. This is only the beginning. Adam still has much more in store to completely break him in and make him a masked monkey slave. It's far from over. Sure, Sun seemed completely lost to Adam _during_ sex, but that's only due to the heat and lust. In normal circumstances, Sun is still far from Adam's pet, so long as he's able to think straight. Next chapter will have more torture so be careful if you're a sensitive reader. But sensitive readers wouldn't really be reading this anyways so...yeah. Thanks for reading. Make sure to leave a review if it suits you. Until next time!**


	3. Important Note

**Originally this story didn't have too much plot direction. I just really wanted to write chapter 2, AKA I just really wanted to write about Sun submitting his body to Adam. But now I have a more developed plot for this story to head into!**

 **So a few important things:**

 **-The White Fang subplot of the original series is going to be the main plot. This story will be all about the White Fang stuff. Yes, there will be OC's.**

 **-The girls of Team RWBY will not be major players. This story is still full of hardcore yaoi, so yeah. They'll probably appear, but they aren't main characters here.**

 **-Salem and co. do not exist, otherwise their plot would end up overriding the White Fang plot. This means the Maidens also don't exist.**

 **-Everything that happened up to the end of Volume 4 still happened, but, just think of it like the fall of Beacon happened due to the White Fang primarily, no Cinder involved.**

 **-If I forgot to put any other key points here they'll be in my author notes in top and bottom of chapters, so make sure to read those!**

 **So yay. We have plot direction now. Note that this story is still going to be majorly driven by hardcore yaoi scenes. So yeah. There'll also be action scenes probably, too.**

 **I'm sorry that this is just a note and not an actual chapter update. As compensation, I will leak something for you to look forward to. Next chapter is completely in Adam's point of view! Yay! We get to be in the mind of the cruel sadistic monster as he tortures Sun!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you're excited and enjoying things so far! Chapter 3 will be up very soon! Until then, make sure to leave your thoughts in a review! Byeee!**

 **P.S. I changed the description just a little bit to add in that this story centers around the White Fang plot and has no Salem.**


	4. To Mistral

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in any way.**

 **So this is really more of a set up chapter in my opinion. It's kinda fast paced, but that's because I REALLY wanted to get it over with to move along to the next upcoming chapters. So yay! Can't wait!**

 **Interesting and maybe helpful fact: Sun is 6'0" and Adam is 6'4" in terms of height, of course.**

 **WARNING: BOY X BOY ACTION, HARDCORE YAOI(duh), 'LIGHT' TORTURE, BDSM, NONCON, SWEARING, aaand maybe some OOC-ness. If this story ends up offending you and you're convinced I left some sort of warning out then by all means tell me, otherwise, I think you get the point by now.**

* * *

Adam sighed as he sat in his office. It was the day after the Monkey Boy's initial capture, and the head of the Vale Branch of the White Fang was currently mulling over more ways to completely break his slave. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Adam stayed silent for a moment before raising his head.

"Come in." The door opened as a White Fang Lieutenant entered the room, bowing politely.

"Hello, brother Adam." Adam rested his elbows on his desk.

"What do you want?" The lieutenant straightened himself and came forward.

"I have a letter for you, sir." Adam raised an eyebrow from behind his mask. _Great. That fool of a leader must want to order me around again._

"A letter? Is it from Sienna Khan?" The lieutenant shook his head.

"No...it's from brother Akila." Adam reached his arm out quickly.

"Give it to me and leave." The lieutenant handed him the letter, bowed respectfully, and then quickly turned to leave. As he exited the room, Fennec and Corsac entered. They bowed politely at Adam.

"Greetings brother Adam." Fennec said.

"We were just curious as to how things were going with the prisoner. Did you get any information out of him?" Adam observed the letter in his hand, making sure it really was from Akila and not from Sienna Khan.

"No, and it isn't information I'm after so that's just fine." Adam replied. Fennec and Corsac turned to look at each other, and Adam felt his patience wearing thin.

"Leave." They quickly bowed graciously before stepping out of his office and shutting the door. Adam sighed. Idiots. He wasn't breaking Sun Wukong for information. He was breaking him to _break_ him. To claim him.

Images of Sun Wukong on all fours with his hot naked ass pushed out for Adam appeared in his mind followed by images of a cowering Sun Wukong on the floor, covering his face in his arms, followed by more images of Sun wrapping his legs around Adam's waist and begging him to do sinful things to him as Adam pushed Sun up against a wall while they made out fiercely. The thought of having a broken Sun Wukong all to himself made Adam's body begin to heat up.

Then, he began imagining the look of horror on Blake's face when she saw Sun clinging to Adam and submitting to him. With that thought, his body began getting really worked up. He grit his teeth. Great. He'd have to go take this out on the monkey-boy in a moment. First, he had to read the letter.

Adam opened the parchment, pulling out the paper with Akila's writing on it. There was also a picture in the letter, which Adam took out. His eyes widened a fraction at the picture of Blake. Adam unfolded the piece of paper with Akila's message to find only a simple sentence.

It read, 'Look who I found!'

Adam shook his head. What was the point in sending such a large piece of paper for a small message like that? He set the letter and picture down, leaning back in his chair. He wasn't surprised at this message at all. Akila was the leader of the Mistral branch of the White Fang, so the fact that he found Blake meant she had gone to Mistral. Just as Adam had thought she would. She did, after all, get ahold of Ilia's scroll which had said Haven would be in trouble.

 _Still so predictable._ Adam thought. He didn't need to waste much brainpower on Blake. He knew what actions she would take before even she did. His thoughts fell back onto the muscular naked chained monkey in his cellar.

The only reason he was still in Menagerie was to continue breaking his newest and favorite prisoner. He already knew Blake would head to Mistral, but he didn't want to see her yet. No, he wanted to wait until he had Sun Wukong completely wrapped around his finger before instigating a reunion. For that reason, he had decided not to go to Mistral yet. The sooner he broke Sun Wukong, the sooner he'd be able to continue with his plans.

He sighed. That meant he needed to hurry and break Sun Wukong. He sat still, thinking, before an idea popped into his head.

 _Maybe I should go to Mistral..._ He grabbed a piece of paper and began writing a letter directed to Akila, announcing that he would be going to Mistral. Since he and Akila were already working together in planning the fall of Haven as well as conspiring together regarding the overthrowing of Sienna Khan, he figured the Mistral head wouldn't mind another task. Although Adam couldn't stand his ego, Akila was quite useful.

 _Yes. I know exactly how to make Sun Wukong mine. I'll head to Akila in Mistral tomorrow. In the mean time..._ Adam got up and left his office, heading through a hallway and towards the cellar rooms. It would probably be more challenging today to get Sun Wukong begging for him than it was yesterday. He would have to do it without the drug that forced faunus into heat. If he relied on it too heavily, then he wouldn't truly have him under his control. He needed to be able to control Sun Wukong without the drug. The way his method worked was that he used the drug only the first time so that Sun Wukong would be ashamed and broken. In the state he was currently in thanks to that, it'd be much easier to completely break him without the drug. The monkey-boy had been fairly persistent in resisting pain yesterday, but now that he was much more broken, Adam was certain any method would work in breaking him.

His body was worked up and he fully intended to indulge himself in Sun Wukong's incredible body, but he also craved hearing the boy scream not just in pleasure, but also in pain. He'd gotten to see what happened to the boy under lust and pleasure. Now he wanted to see his body crack in respond to pain. For this reason, Adam made sure to grab a whip amongst other items on his way to the cellar, stopping outside the door leading to Sun Wukong's cell. He was a sadist; he couldn't help but to crave the boy's screams, how he would writhe about and beg Adam to forgive him for not obeying him. By the time Adam was done, the resilient, proud huntsman in that cell would be reduced to an obedient, needy masochist.

The thought of Sun Wukong in that state made Adam's body wash over with heat and desire. It was dangerous what Sun Wukong did to him. The boy brought out the sadist in Adam unlike anybody else.

He entered the cell, his gaze immediately latching onto Sun Wukong's naked body chained to the back wall exactly how he'd left him. The monkey faunas was on his knees, head hanging as he slept.

Shutting the door, Adam walked over and crouched down, grabbing the boy's chin in his hand gently. This seemed to stir Sun awake as he tilted his head back and forth in Adam's hand a bit before slowly opening his eyes. The moment he saw Adam, Sun backed up into the wall like crazy, glaring at him with eyes full of empty threats. Adam smirked.

"Don't look at me like that. Why, just yesterday you were begging me to fuck you harder." Sun's face became a mix of embarrassment, shame, and anger as he attempted to back up into the wall even more.

"Y-you put that weird liquid in me-"

"Don't worry you'll get used to being filled with my cum soon enough." Sun's face reddened in even more embarrassment and anger.

"N-no! I meant...that weird aphrodisiac! You...controlled my body!" Adam sighed.

"Then I suppose you want me to say that I 'made' you beg the way you did? That I 'made' you love what I did to you-"

"I did NOT love what you did to me!" Sun yelled, horrified. Adam looked him over before crouching down in front of him.

"Kiss me." He said. Sun's eyes widened before he cowered into himself.

"Get away from me you sick-guh!" He gasped as Adam slapped him.

"I said. Kiss me." Sun's eyes narrowed. He began wetting his mouth before spitting on Adam. The masked man stayed crouching for a while as a hint of fear and uncertainty appeared on Sun's face, anxious of what Adam would do to him for spitting on him. Adam stood, grabbing a hold of Sun. He yelled out in protest as Adam turned his chained body around so that his back was facing Adam.

"You need to be taught to listen to what I say. You see, it's simple." Adam took out his whip. "If you do what I say, you get rewarded. If you don't, then..." Adam's arms lashed out, causing the sharp end of the whip to cut deep into Sun's back.

"Ah!" Sun gasped out loud. Adam smirked.

"Yesterday I couldn't get a single noise out of you with this whip, and now you're already yelping after just the first crack. And here I thought you'd hold out longer." Sun's muscles visibly tensed, signifying he was determined not to make any more noise. This determination only turned on the sadist in Adam even more. He lashed the whip with deadly accuracy, cutting open one of Sun's previous whip scars from yesterday even more. Despite trying not to, Sun let out a gasp of sharp pain.

Not giving him any time to recover, Adam whipped Sun again and again, creating new scars as well as drawing more blood from old ones. With each whip lash, Sun cried out in pain; music to Adam's ears. His plan had worked. Breaking Sun yesterday with the aphrodisiac made it easier to break him today. Within minutes, Sun was screaming for Adam to stop. Each time he did, Adam made sure to intensify the force of the whips. He could feel his hard, throbbing cock in his pants, desperate to stuff itself down Sun's throat to intercept all of his delicious screams.

But Adam was patient. He didn't want to stop the fun just yet. He continued whipping Sun's bruised, cut back, relishing in his screams for about another hour. He made sure to moderate the force of his whips, of course, not wanting to draw too much blood.

Finally, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He grabbed a hold of Sun's body and turned so that he was facing Adam.

Sun was panting hard, his eyes devoid of all light. There was only pain and regret on his face. His expression barely changed as Adam undressed himself. Hearing the boy's screams and watching him writhe around for the past hour had gotten him incredibly hard. He began smearing the leaking head of his large cock all over Sun's broken face.

"St...op..." Sun muttered out. Adam harshly grabbed the blonde hair.

"But I've been waiting for you to get me off all morning. No way can I stop now. Be a good boy and take my cock into your mouth." Sun made no movement, just staring brokenly. Adam's eyes narrowed. "Do what I say, or else you'll get another whipping session." That seemed to stir Sun into action. The pain had certainly helped to break him. He reluctantly moved his head forward, taking the head into his mouth. With that, Adam shoved his entire cock down Sun's throat, making the boy's throat visibly bulge. His eyes widened as he began choking and accidentally swallowing Adam's cock with his throat muscles even more in an attempt for air. Adam gently slapped Sun's bulged cheeks.

"Breathe through your nose." Having no other choice, Sun did just that, and Adam could see another emotion enter the boy's eyes; hints of desire roused by the musky sex scent of Adam's cock down his throat. Adam began moving his hips slowly, lightly thrusting into Sun's mouth. He subconsciously wrapped his mouth around the cock tighter, making Adam smile in amusement. The boy was slowly but surely submitting to his treatment whether he realized it or not.

Adam decided he'd given Sun enough time to get lost in his cock aroma. He'd been hard all morning because of this slut and he planned on letting out all his frustrations. His fistful of Sun's hair got harsher, and Sun's eyes widened as he sensed the change in Adam's emotions. Then, Adam began propelling his hips back and forth, mercileslly slamming the back of Sun's head into the wall with every thrust and shoving his cock down the tight throat.

"HMMMMFFF! NNNN!" Sun let out muffled screams of pain as his face was fucked back against the wall. Adam's balls slapped against his face as if taunting him, reminding him that he was there solely for them to empty out their contents in his body.

Adam's thrusts didn't get even slightly less rough. He more he fucked Sun's mouth, the more into it he got. His face was strained as he used both hands to roughly pull Sun's hair, fucking him harder.

"Shit, you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this all day...! I knew your throat would pump my big cock nice and tight! After all, you are the same slut who begged me to fuck him yesterday! Mmm, yeah, choke on my meat!" Sun was desperate for air, breathing hard out of his nostrils and being forced to inhale Adam's intoxicating scent with each quick breath. Despite all of the pain and torture from today along with the terrible feeling of the head of Adam's cock completely forcing its way down his throat, Adam's smell was making the monkey faunas hard.

Adam paid no attention to Sun's body though, fucking his face without caring how much he damaged him. He'd gotten so pent up after hearing Sun's screams of pain for the past hour and he was quickly losing control. He usually lasted much longer than this, but he wanted this so bad, loved the hot tight wetness of Sun's throat constricting around his dick along with the vibrations of his continued screams. He was so pent up...he could hardly control himself as his thrusts became more desperate and reckless.

"Fuck FUUUUCK I'm cumming already...fuck your whore of a mouth, making me cum already...! Shit I can't control it you're gonna- gonna make me fucking BLOW!" Adam pulled his cock out of Sun's throat, making him gasp out for air. It was like pulling his sword out of its sheathe quickly.

Sun barely had time to feel relief at his throat being freed up as Adam came hard. The man shouted out, leaning back with his hips forward and his hands gripping his cock. Thick streams of sperm began shooting from Adam's dick like a hose, staining Sun's face and hair. He felt Adam's cum staining his nostrils, shooting into his still open mouth, and most of all, he felt the burning hot substance scorching his face and sticking to him like a mark. Adam sighed, content.

"There." He backed up, watching as Sun's body fell as much as the chains would let him, his head hanging and his chest bent over and parallel with the floor.

"Fuck...you..." Sun sputtered out. Adam sighed.

"You brought this upon yourself. I wouldn't have had to whip you if you cooperated with me. I told you to kiss me and you refused, so I had to teach you a lesson. It's simple, really." Sun replied with silence, probably too ashamed of everything to speak. Adam left him as he was. He wasn't his yet, but he knew once he went to Mistral and met up with Akila, that would change. And he couldn't wait any longer.

Adam gathered his crew. There was no point in waiting for his letter to reach Akila first. He probably already expected Adam to show up.

"Get the prisoner and prepare to leave. We're moving along with our plan and heading to Mistral."

* * *

 **I am SOOO excited for Akila. In case you haven't guessed yet, Akila is obviously just a respelling on the name "Akela", who was the leader of the wolf pack in the Jungle Book. So yay. Another character from the Jungle Book appears along side Bagheera and Shere Khan! I can't wait. Akila is my bae.**


End file.
